


The Wrist Watch

by Arlonia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memory Lane, Other, PAIN AND ANGUISH, past friendships, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlonia/pseuds/Arlonia
Summary: 3 years after the main plot (still under development), Regino attempts to erase the memories of his brother’s betrayal and Mafia life. In general, erase the memories of the hell he had to endure. Along the way, he encounters an object he’s never seen nor remembers, but he will.





	The Wrist Watch

     Regino’s tense body perches upward on his queen sized bed. Next to him are duct tape, permanent markers, and scissors. A pile of photos are on the other side. Most of the photos are of himself with HaNeul; others were with his father (that bastard) and his “family”. Crime families never had been family to him at all. That realization only made the 21-year-old imperially pissed. René furiously got to work on those pictures, which meant defacing his traitorous bestie and fellow Mafiosos. To top it off, for every picture Eugenio was in, René cuts his face out. All except one he decides to spare. A painful reminder of brief happiness in his youth – in his father’s “loving” arms.  
     The rest of the disfigured photos are taped together into a large ball. With a swift toss, it scored into the trash bin across the large room. Exhausted, Regino reclines his head on the pillows – amaranthine eyes shut away. Savagely eradicating the source of torment does take it out of you. After a short while, the blond man turns his head to the left. Tired eyes open to a framed portrait on the nightstand. In that picture was himself with his 4 capos three years ago. Wesley was there, even Savir, Ursula and his past love, Zenith. Much to his chagrin, HaNeul’s smug face was there next to her, too. It causes Regino’s rancor to resurface.  
     Exasperated, the Italian took the framed portrait and hurled it across the room. The glass and frame shattered against a tall bookshelf before gravitating to the floor. A cube shaped box then falls out afterwards. Having simmered down, Regino crawled out of bed in a languid fashion. Crouched on the glass beset floor, he picked up the box. It’s strange enough that the parcel has never been opened. The blond has the vaguest memory of how he obtained such a thing. Regino thought Zenith must have spent a fortune on this if he thinks this will earn him forgiveness. Violaceous eyes rolled, annoyed at the idea.  
“Probably an apology gift,” snarled the disgusted ex-Mafioso.  
     Regardless of his anger, he unwrapped the box. It has a dark brown leather exterior underneath the wrapping paper. Inside the box, displays a designer watch. Once weary eyes slightly open in wonder. The watch dons a gold and metallic red color scheme. A red stripe ran down the middle of the gold wristband. The face of the watch was the same color. The case was encrusted with diamonds, and instead of number markings, there’s a stud in its place.  
“Beautiful.”  
     Regino whistles as he admires the craftsmanship. This must have cost at least 1 paycheck. His right index finger traces the diamond studded case. Unexpectedly, a click sounds from the watch. Dark blond eyebrows furrow in curiosity. One thing he couldn’t fathom was how could it open like so. Regino gently flips the watch casing by the dial, using his thumb and index fingers. What he sees inside is a total eye opener. His heart temporarily stops, and his breath stills for a moment. Inside the compartment is a photo of himself with Angel at 14.  
     Tears commenced, seeping their way out. His head and part of his body are trembling. With a sob, the young man collapses on the carpet. The watch box plummets from his grasp. He weeps as if he never done so in years. His hardened heart implodes like the shattered glass on the floor.  
Regino now remembers. Angel gave him this box as a birthday gift. When they weren’t rivals; when they weren’t fighting for star status; when they were truly best friends; when they truly loved each other. For seven years, it remained untouched. Out of spite, it was never opened. Underneath the watch casing, the following was engraved:  
 “Life Partners”

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around with the possibilities of what Regino would do with his life Post-OS. This would be placed after his time in the mental institution. He would attempt to get rid of those horrible memories, but sadly, they will remain.


End file.
